Barney: Waiting for Santa VHS 1994
Macrovision Screen * In order to ensure that the program you are watching is an original and of the highest quality, this videocassette is protected by the Macrovision anticopy process. * Macrovision FBI Warning * Federal law provides severe civil and criminal penalties for the unauthorized reproduction, distribution, exhibition of copyrighted motion pictures and videotapes. (Title 17, United States Code, Sections 501 and 506) The Federal Bureau of Investigation investigates allegations of criminal copyright infringement (Title 17, United States Code, Section 506) Interpol Warning * International agreements and nation laws protect copyrighted motion pictures, videotapes and sound recording. Unauthorized reproduction, exhibition or distribution or copyrighted motion pictures can result in severe criminal and civil penalties under the laws of your country. The International Criminal Police Organization - Interpol - has express its concern about motion picture and sound recording policy to all to its member national police forces. (Resolution adopted at Interpol General Assembly, Stockholm, Sweden, September 8, 1977) Barney Home Video Bumper * Please stay tuned following this presentation for previews of other Barney Home Videos. Opening Logo * Barney Home Video Opening Credits * "Barney and the Backyard Gang" * "Waiting for Santa" * Publisher: Richard C. Leach * Executive Producers: Sheryl Stamps Leach, Kathy O'Rourke Parker * Producer: Dennis DeShazer * Director: Dwin Towell * Associate Producer: Teri Peabody Ending Credits * Cast: Jeanne Cairns, Rickey Carter, Brian Eppes, Leah Gloria, Henry Hammack, Alexander Jhin, Nome, Beckett Swonke, David Voss, Bob West, Jessica Zucha * Buster the Dog "Grouchie" Trainer: Diane Arrington * Writer: Frank Olsen, Luis Santeiro * Music Composed by: Bob Singleton, Dick Lieb * Musical Director: Bob Singleton * Associate Music Producer: Dave Conner * Music Coordinator: Danny Epstein * Original Songs and Arrangements: Christopher Cerf, Philip Parker * Production Designer: Ronald Baldwin * Associate Directors: Arlene Sherman, Ozzie Alfonso, Niles Goodsite * Graphic Artist: Mike Pantuso * Set Design & Construction: Jess Nelson * Set Decorator: Nat Mongioi * Art Director: Elizabeth Velten * Associate Art Director: Bob Phillips * Choreographer: Penny Wilson * Lighting Director: Murray Campbell * Production Mixer: David Boothe * Editing Supervisor: Robert J. Emerick * Editor: McKee Smith * Costume Designer: Bill Kellard * Wardrobe: Lisa Albertson, Grisha Mynova * Make-Up: Nena Smarz * Hair Stylist: Karen Specht * Casting: Shirley Abrams * Children's Casting: Gabrielle Howard * Script Supervisor: Paula Barrett * Script Coordinator: Thelma Moses * Scenic Design & Specialty Props: Max Cooksey * Senior Scenic Artist: Victor DiNapoli * Camera Operators: Paul Gore, Patrick Gutierrez * Unit Manager: Eleanor McIntosh * Floor Manager: James Edwards * Production Stage Manager: Rose Riggins * Stage Manager: Ric E. Anderson * Lead Man: Dave Cobb * Property Master: Jenny Dempsey * Key Grip: John Knight * Best Boy: Michael Yope * Electricians: David Adams * Grip: Chris Childs * Boom Operator: Phil Allison * Audio: Blake Norton, Tim Lester * Sound Effects: Dick Maitland, Roy Carch * Video: Dennis Michels * Engineer: Scott Hamil * Videotape Operator: Randy Breedlove * Videotape Editors: Evamarie Keller, Linda M. Long, John R. Tierney * Electronic Maintenance: Rolf Wahl * Studio Assistants: Todd Davis, James Johnson * Assistants to the Producer: Danette DeSena, Carol D. Mayes * Production Assistants: Lisa Escaloni, Tim Carter, Ruth E. Hiatt, Paul Lacy, Leslie Brothers, Martha J. O'Connor * Set Construction: Ray Henry * Set Carpenter: Charles Bailey * Furniture Maker: John Blanding * Miniatures: Norton Kinsman * Swing Crew: Santiago Luna, Abdon Molina * Vision Mixer: Neil Guy * Child Supervisor: Nancy Breedlove * Production Supervisor: Frieda Lipp * Production Office Manager: Karen Pigg * Still Photographer: Chris Smith * Seamstress: Amy Verdi * Children's Choir: Bob Singleton's Kids Chorus • Directed by: Larry Haron * Audio Post Production Engineer: David Boothe * Graphics/Animation: Michael Fleming, Linda Hamil * Bedroom Furniture Courtesy of: Cargo Furniture & Accents, Fort Worth, Texas * Special Thanks to: All the Barney Fan Club Members and schools nationwide who contributed Christmas decorations for this show. * All Public Domain Music Arrangements © 1990 Agnes Day Music, BMI * "Waiting for Santa" * "Winter's Wonderful" * "The Elves' Rap" * "Skating, Skating" (Lyrics) * © 1990 Philip Parker * Copyright © 1990 The Lyons Group Closing Previews * Barney's Imagination Island * Barney Live: In New York City Category:Barney Home Video Category:VHS Category:1994